MCSM: Lukas's and Jesse's feelings
by makanani25
Summary: Lukas and Jesse had feelings for each other and they want to get together but there afraid that their friends will get mad at them if there dating.
1. Chapter 1

Lukas'sPOV

I am just lyingon my bed thinking about Jesse. I just love her dark black hair, white/pale skin, her green eyes, the way that she smiles, the way that she laughs, and her voice. It'sjust that I really really like her and I want to

be in a healthy relationship with her and I don'twant anything to go wrong in our relationship. But I am just scared and nervous that she doesn't like me in the way that I like her and that Aiden, Gill, and Maya won't let me be with

her because they don't like Jesse and the rest of her gang. But I'm not just sure if Olivia,Axel, and Petra won't let me be with Jesse ither but we are great friends but it's just that I don't think they would appreciate it because I just think that  
/it's going to ruin there friendship with Jesse. But I've got to try or else I'm never going to be happy for the rest of my life. How am I going to tell Jesse *thinks* wait I have an idea. I will call Olivia and tell her that can I come over to your  
/house to see Jesse and when I see Jesse I will ask her out to dinner.

Jesse's POV

I'm just lying on my bed facing the window and thinking about Lukas. I really love his blond hair, blue eyes, his white skin, his bright white smile, the way he laughs and his voice. I want to be in a relationship with him but I'm

just afraid that his friends and my friends won't let me be with him because Aiden, Maya, and Gill might think it's just stupid for me and Lukas to be together and my friends might think it will ruin our friendship. But I'm not just thinking about  
/Lukas. I'm also thinking about Rueben because he's gone now and that he will never come back to life. I just really miss him and I want him to be with me. I've been in bed everyday crying and thinking about him. I've never been in town for two weeks.  
/I also feel like there's something missing in my life like something that could make me happy it Lukas? Well if it is Lukas I hope he asks me out. * Falls Asleep*.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sighs* now I'm just going to call Olivia and ask her if I could see Jesse. *Takes out phone and calls Olivia*. C'mon pick up Olivia pick up. *Olivia answers*.

"Um hello" Olivia says.*Um hey Olivia it's Lukas" Lukas says in excitement. "Oh hey Lukas what's up" Olivia says in excitement too. Lukas replies "Uhhh hey I was wondering if I can come over and see Jesse". Then Olivia

replies " Uhhhh sure but I will wake up Jesse because she hasn't been talking in a while". "Oh really, I'm sorry that she hasn't been talking in a while" Lukas says in a worried voice. "It's ok, but anyway I will wake up Jesse see ya later" Olivia  
/says. Lukas replies "Okay see ya later". *Lukas hangs up phone and walks out of his house*.

*Lukas arrives at Jesse,Olivia, and Axel's house*. Alright I've arrived at Jesse's house *Feels really scared to knock on the door* Cmon Lukas u can do this. *Lukas knocks on the door and Olivia opens the door* "Oh hey Lukas come in" Olivia

says *Lukas walks in the house* "Alrighty where's Jesse" Lukas asked. "Ohyeah she's in her room which is the second room on the right" Olivia replies to Lukas. " Oh ok thanks". Olivia nods at Lukas and says "No problemo". * Lukas walks to Jesse's

room*.

"Uh hey Jesse" Lukas saying it by Jesse doorway. *Jesse turns her head to Lukas* "Oh hey Lukas how are u doing" Jesse says in a very sad voice. "Uh fine I guess" Lukas. *Lukas walks to the side that Jesse is laying on."So I heard that u were doing  
kinda better" Lukas said. "Yeah I kinda am doing better" Jesse says in a sad voice. Lukas grabs her hand and says " Hey u haven't been out of town lately, do u wanna go out for lunch later on or dinner" Lukas asks Jesse. "Y-You mean like on a date"  
Jesse asks. Lukas replies "Yeah like a date". Then Jesse goes to Lukas's ear and says "I would love to" she said in a whisper. Then Jesse lays her head back on her pillow and then Lukas says "Alrighty what time do u want me to pick u up". "Around  
like 3:00PM" Jesse replies. Then Lukas says "Alright, see ya later Jesse". Jesse replies "See ya". Lukas gives Jesse a goodbye kiss on her forehead and then Lukas walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 2:30PM. Jesse got up and looked in her closet for a perfect dress to wear. She finds a red dress that almost looks like Mal's dress (which is that girl character from the Disney movie called Descendants) except that the dress was

all red, it had red spaghetti straps, and had no prints on it. So she went in her bathroom and put it on, then got out of the bathroom and looked for a jacket in her closet and then she finds a black leather jacket with a ginger cat on the back of  
/it

and the cat had a little pink bow tie on the ear of the cat. Jesse remembered that Lukas gave it to her when it was her birthday. So then Jesse decide to wear it. Next, Jesse decides to wear a light pink hair band which her twin brother name Jesse  
/also

gave to her when it was her birthday, she got out a brush and brushed her hair, put red lipstick on, sprayed on Purfume called Paris Amour, and then put on red flats shoes that had a fake red rose on it. After she got ready for her date with Lukas  
/she

heard Olivia saying"Hey Jesse me and Axel are going to go do something for Magnus and Ellegaard ok"!. Jesse replies "Ok I have to go meet Lukas". Then Olivia replies"Oh uh ok make sure u lock the door when u leave ok"! "Ok"! Jesse replies

to Olivia. As Jesse hears Olivia close the door Jesse goes up to the mirror and thinks that her and the rest of her friends as the new Order of the stone She wonders how long are people gonna like her and her friends as the new order of the stone.  
/So

then Jesse stops thinking about itand then she walks out of her room and then goes to the living room and sits on the couch while she was waiting for Lukas. It was 3:00PM and Lukas arrives. Lukas knocks on the door and as Jesse opens it Lukas looks  
/at her in shock saying "Wow Jesse u look very beautiful" then Jesse giggles and says " Ha thx, you look very handsome with your hair like that". Lukas chuckles and says "Why thx" Lukas says in a dramatic voice. So then Lukas pulls out a blindfold  
/and says "I need u to wear this because I have a surprise for u". Then Jesse replies "Ok". So then Lukas puts the blindfold on Jesse and then carries her and then walks to the place where Lukas had a surprise for Jesse. In about 2 minutes Lukas and  
Jesse arrived at the place and then he puts down Jesse and says " Alrighty ready for the surprise" then Jesse replies "Yep I'm ready" Jesse says in excitement. Lukas removes the blindfold from Jesse as the blindfold was removed from Jesse's eyes she  
was in big shock. The big surprise was a little picnic by a beautiful waterfall andcolorful flowers on the green grass. Then Jesse looks at Lukas and says to him "I love it".


	4. Chapter 4

So then Jesse and Lukas walks over to the picnic and starting eating. "Hey Jesse how does the food taste" Lukas ask Jesse. "It taste delicious" Jesse replies. In about 5 minutes Jesse and Lukas are done eating and then Jesse says " Hey Lukas!"  
"Yeah Jesse!" Lukas shouts back at Jesse. "Come and get me *giggles and then runs off and hides from Lukas*. "Oh no u don't Jesse I will find u" Lukas says in a sneaky voice. As Jesse hides behind a tree she sees a black shadowy figure wearing a  
black jacket, a hoody, and a female mask over the face. But then the figure runs away and then Lukas found Jesse and grabs her and says "Ha! I foundu Jesse" Lukas shouts. "*Laughs* of course u found me!" So then Lukas carries Jesse to the  
field with flowers, puts down Jesse, and then lands on top of her and says " I love u Jesse do u know that". "Of course I know that I love u too" Jesse replies. So then Lukas pulls Jesse into a kiss that was short and magical and then they both got  
up and then Lukas went to picnic spot and got out a basket and put everything in the basket. Then Lukas grabs Jesse's hand says " Do u want to go to my house and eat some food that I had last night, It's just steak". " I would love to Lukas" Jesse  
replies. Lukas smiles at Jesse as Jesse smiles back at him and they both walk to the house.

?'s Point of view

Oh no don't worry Jesse I will love Lukas. You know why cause u don't deserve him. I deserve him. Your just a girl who is just so sad that u lost Rueben and doesn't even care about anything else. You know how I'm going to kill u... Well u will see one  
day. But u don't even know who I am... Well I am somebody that u care about and I am one of your friends. Let me give u a hint of who I am... I am the one who saved your life once. *Giggles*


End file.
